jladffandomcom-20200214-history
Superwoman: The Movie Series
The Superwoman Movie Series is a 5 film movie series created by YouTuber Tomas Ragarin. The films are the beginning of Superwoman's adventures, which results in the films and the series coinciding with each other. ''Superwoman: The Movie Original Release One day, Janice was to go to Metropolis General Hospital where a meeting was being held on an experiment in terms of genetics. Before the meeting, she almost went for a run but was infected by a swarm of exobytes that didn't hurt her, but caused her to feel funny. She then decided to dress and go to the meeting. On the way there, she was involved in a car accident which was caused by robots sent down by Brainiac. Despite not being harmed, the robots managed to capture her and others, then transported them all up to Brainiac's ship where she layed dormant until she and the others broke free. Janice fought her way through Brainiac's ship with the help of Oracle until she managed to take down the vessel's main cannon. Oracle teleported Superman to the ship where they fought the remainder of Brainiac's forces before escaping. Janice found herself in Little Bohemia's MPD's 3rd Safehouse for the Justice League of America. She left the safehouse and had returned home where she managed to regain her composure before going out back to Little Bohemia, the sight of her accident and capture to fight off more of Brainiac's robots. After a while, Janice realized she couldn't do this alone and needed an outfit capable of withstanding the abuse of her opponents. Acquiring items from different venders, Janice constructed a costume which she used to fight off the robots. She also found herself against members of Gorilla Grodd's Army, then soon after Queen Bee and the H.I.V.E. Having taken them down, Janice gained a secret lair as well as a new suit which she used for a while. Janice's next order of business was to head to Gotham and assist Batman and other metahumans against the OMAC Virus and Brother Eye. When Brother Eye was successfully shut down, Janice was contacted by Oracle telling her Superman and Lex Luthor were trapped in a bottle sorrounding the Daily Planet by Brainiac. Heading back to the watchtower, Janice obtained a comlink from Supergirl before teleporting there, however ended up in the base for the Legion of Doom. Nevertheless, Janice fought her way through Metallo, Cheetah, robots, other metahumans and of course Lex Luthor before rescuing her mentor from certain death. She and Superman then returned to the Watchtower where she was thanked personally by her mentor and became a full fledged member of the JLA before returning home. Once home, she had found a set of Kryptonian Battle Armor in a case which she changed into, now embracing a new identity: Superwoman. Remastered Release Superwoman 2: Battle For The Batcave Now known as Superwoman, Janice had went back to Gotham where she found many of the city's buildings bottled up by Brainiac's forces. As Brother Eye was bad enough, this is was way worse and therefore began combating the forces attacking Gotham. She had released those captured by the robots and detonated the bombs placed around the city as well before continuing to combat Brainiac's forces. With Brainiac's main plans foiled, there was still no sign of Batman and therefore Janice went to the Watchtower. Once there, Janice headed for the teleporter and therefore transported herself to the Batcave. She was transported to an abandoned subway where she traveled through the large network of caves under the city. Activating a nearby console, Janice entered the cave infested with robots which she fought her way through. Turns out however that Brother Eye was still online and therefore began running all of the Batcave's defenses. She met up with Nightwing, Robin, Batwoman and Huntress who all succumbed to the OMAC Virus and were turned into cybernetic slaves for Brother Eye. While she remained immune, Janice combated her comrades in order to snap them out of their control. Defeating them, Janice cured the 4 and then they left for the Watchtower where they were quarantined and treated while Janice continued through the cave. Battling through more robots, Janice found herself face to face with Brainiac's Avatar of Tech. She then found herself against an avatar of Brainiac fighting alongside Batman, however Brainiac persisted. In the knick of time however, Calculator and Oracle hacked Brainiac's systems and shut down his weapon systems, then subdued him in an energy bottle. Oracle then openned a teleporter back to the Watchtower and she took it. Superwoman 3: Siege On The Fortress Of Solitude Janice had earned something rare now in her line of work and that was time off. She had time off from both her job as a scientist and as Superwoman, but unfortunately her time off is cut short by when she is contacted by the JLADF who were in need of her assistance. Returning to her home, Janice teleports to her alter ego's lair called Sunstone and begins looking at the missive sent. She finds that Brainiac is back and this time was over running the Fortress of Solitude, Superman's Earth base. Contacting Hadya and Psylynce, Janice and her team met up with Superman in the Arctic where the Fortress was based and witnessed Brainiac's forces all over the base. Superman provided a way for the three to enter underneath the fortress while he met Brainiac's forces head on while Superwoman and the others cleared a way to the entrance. She, Hadya and Psylynce all began engaging robots while making their way through the caves as well as dealing with the large array of sunstone turrets defending the caves leading to the fortress. They manage to get out of the caves, only to be stopped by terminal defenses left by Brainiac and attempted to shut them down. Brainiac then sent out Sunstone enhanced robots to combat them, only for it to be destroyed and them continuing on their way. Superman arrived and assisted them against the Sunstone enhanced robots and ordered the security terminals shut down in order to keep Brainiac from mining Kryptonian Sunstone. Despite the enhancements of many robots, they had time to stop him before more were manufactured, however not as much as before. While traveling to the fortress, a death trap was sprung and it seemed that Brainiac had them in check. Despite the onslaught of robots, the three had survived Brainiac's assault and now it was their turn to strike. Reuniting with Superman, Janice, Psylynce and Hadya went through more caves, but ended up meeting with Lex Luthor. Despite the two rivals hatred for each other, Brainiac was worse and therefore the group ambushed the robot which they managed to defeat it. They continued to the fortress where they met up with Krypto who was guarding the main entry to the fortress. Janice and the others engaged the robots leading to Krypto, but when they got their, they found Krypto in the clutches of Brainiac's control. With the others taking on Krypto, Superwoman battled the lead Eradicator, which after being destroyed led to Krypto's freedom. With Krypto free, the group headed for the entrance into the fortress which was something she had always wanted to see, but unfortunately not in it's current situation or in those conditions. Once entering the fortress, the group engaged more robots, including a mind controlled Power Girl who was under Brainiac's control. After combating her, they freed her from her mind control before continuing on there way, which led them to the Phantom Zone portal. Luthor freed Ursa, Non and General Zod from the zone, as well as leading to their confrontation with Brainiac's Avatar. Superwoman combated the avatar with the others before engaging Zod, Ursa and Non. They had the use of Kryptonian troops backing them up along with the Sunstone crystals to augment their own powers. Nevertheless, the group of heroes combated the Kryptonian menace and came out victorious, then send them back to the Phantom Zone. Superwoman 4: Liberation Of Themyscira Following the attacks prior at the Metropolis Docks and Metro Station, Janice provided Destiny Shield with leads on the sorceress known as Circe. Aided by Wonder Woman, she and the other JLADF were hell-bent on finding out why Circe began such aggressive behavior. Destiny arrived in the nick of time at the China Town Electronics building to aid Amazon warriors already locked in combat with Circe's forces. Destiny made her way to Circe's Scrying Pool as she aided the other Amazons against the Bestiamorphs placed in their path by the wicked sorceress as well as destroy the touchstones they were using. She entered the Scrying Chamber where a ritual was being performed and one she was going to stop. Destiny combated the nearby bestiamorphs before using the Scrying Glass in order to help her find Circe's collection of stolen exobytes. Upon gazing into Scrying Glass, Destiny not only found the exobytes that were stolen, but also that the world of magic was in danger by Brainiac. Destiny left Chinatown and Teporia was sent into seek out the nodes needed to make it into the realms in danger. Janice and Hadya went to aid her and all met up with Doctor Fate on sight. Once there, they began cutting off Brainiac's forces by destroying wormholes created by him through the magical realms. Entering the realm of Limbo, Janice combated the robots sent in by Brainiac and they were everywhere. Superwoman and Hadya managed to fight their way through the robot infested and at Teporia's order, was teleported to the Oblivion Bar and met up with Fate once more. Meeting up with Fate, they found themselves going to The Shadowlands and they were on their own as Fate couldn't accompany them in physical or astral form. As the trio fought their way through more of Brainiac's robots, they found Wonder Woman and Circe who had decided to fight off Brainiac's forces, as well as the Shadow Keeper together with Superwoman, Hadya and Teporia's aid. With the destruction of the Shadow Keeper however, the temporary truce between Wonder Woman and Circe was now gone and the wicked sorceress froze Diana in a block of crystal. With Wonder Woman subdued, Teporia, Superwoman and Hadya combated Circe, but she escaped before they could subdue her. Hadya managed to free Wonder Woman from her crystal prison and she created a portal for the three to return home while she stay behind and reconnect the Shadow worlds with magic. Out of nowhere however, Diana recieved word that her homeland of Themyscira was under attack. Both she and Circe were already on sight to fight off Brainiac and Superwoman, Psylynce and Hadya used a teleporter at the Watchtower to aid them. As Wonder Woman began awakening an army of colossal statues, the trio fought alongside Circe's cyclops. Despite the new model robots, they managed to hold out long enough for the energy field to shutdown and for the colossal general to arise. As the general began awakening his army, more of Brainiac's troops arrived and they began combating them. With several colossal troops on their side, they continued to battle their way through more robots and got the colossal archers to the fight. The trio engaged several more robots while Wonder Woman and Circe took on the swarmers. With the robots gone, Circe betrayed them once more in hopes of gaining the stolen power used by Brainiac. They continued with their plan to stop Brainiac from leaving with the powers of The Flame of Change and combating any other robots in their way. Once meeting up with Circe once more, they combated her. Despite her great powers, Circe was no match for them and escaped. Superwoman 5: Heirs Of Sin'' Recently returned from Black Adam's kingdom of Kahndaq, Janice had spent the night prior to her return with Vincent Monroe. Once she returned, she decided to check out on the state of the city. She found that Robinson Park was ripped to shreds and that Dark Knight, Destiny Shield and Ironwoman were all missing, believing the Strikes were responsible. Despite being filled with guilt, she suited up and headed for the Watchtower, believing Wonder Woman would have some information on the recent events. Teleporting to the Watchtower, Janice flew to greet Superman, Batman and Wonderwoman who briefed her on the incident. Brother Blood was back and took down the Titans with aid of the Strikes, planning to take Raven as his bride and begin the reign of Trigon. Several other villains as well as members of the J.L.A.D.F were all missing as well. With the information, Janice flew down to join the battle and Wonder Woman would meet her once she arrived. Upon arriving, Janice found that the park was ripped apart and she flew into a nearby pit and ended up in another dimensional plain ruled by Trigon. She flew to Wonder Woman who was nearby and she learned that Trigon and his lackies were stronger in this dimension and that she needed to break Raven's conscious mind in order to free her from Trigon's control. She learned from Zatanna that Destiny Shield fell in battling Raven, but learned that three locations embued Raven with power. Without hesitation, Janice began her hunt for the locations told to her by Zatanna and flew off. She found a temple inhabited by one of Trigon's sons Jared who was performing a ritual to make himself more powerful. He erected a magic shield to keep her from combating him right away, but Janice looked for an alternate route. While looking for another way, Janice came across Gentleman Ghost and battled him. She managed to defeat him and continued on her way after dealing with a magic barrier blocking her path. She continued and found herself dealing with more of Jared's lackies, however like the enemies before them, they proved little of a challenge for her. She managed to enter on the side where Jared was and both began an intense confrontation which led to Superwoman's victory, despite Jared's persistence. With Jared defeated, Janice flew to another location, this time to battle Jacob, another of Trigon's sons. She began progressing through Jabob's lair while dealing with his lackies and met up with the Fanatic of Lust. Despite the durability of the Fanatic, Janice managed to defeat her before continuing on to battle Jacob. Sure enough, he revealed himself to Janice and disappeared before she could lay a punch on him. Janice then found Cheetah about to attack Jacob, but the demon overpowered Cheetah and turned Wonder Woman's enemy against Janice. She managed to defeat her before gettting an energy which enabled her to disable the magical barrier blocking her way. She made her way through the various enemies before taking down the magic barrier blocking her way and getting to Jacob. She found he was protected by a barrier and took down the occultists and generators before dealing with him. Despite the powers Jacob had at his command, Janice managed to defeat him, leaving only one more demon to go before confronting Raven. She flew and arrived at the domain of the third source of Raven, her half-brother Jesse. She began battling Jesse's lackies and disrupted a ritual. Ever since her prior engagements, Janice felt the various different forms of sin that the demons were powered by, lust and wrath. Now was no different as she showed signs of envy for various things she didn't have already. While battling through various enemies, she found herself in a second round against Giganta whom she defeated no differently than she did prior. She also began destroying an element known simply as "The Prize" and took on other demons. She also began combating Jesse who fought her in the form of Superman. With the three demons defeated, Janice flew to combat Raven, now under the control of Trigon once again. Despite the intense fight Raven put up, Janice proved more of a match as she had an advantage over Raven, her demonic half-brothers were not empowering her now. It was then that several of Circe's lackies came through a portal caused by the evil demi-goddess herself, which led the odds in Raven's favor. The lackies against Janice proved little threat and both she and Raven continued their battle, leading to Raven's defeat. Despite Raven's corrupted half being defeated, Janice flew off and found the situation was more complicated than previously thought. She now knew the prisons of Trigon's dimension were now weakened and needed to be intact and Janice told Donna Troy of Raven's salvation from Trigon. Janice and the others moved quickly to make sure Trigon remains imprisoned. Fighting through the prison, Janice found Trigon and combated several of his servants, members of the Falcone family. While on the way, Janice ran into Starfire, who aided her against the oncoming enemies and left to hold off other demons while Janice went to Trigon's prison. While continuing forward, Janice encountered and engaged both Jacob and Trigon's other son Julius, managing to defeat both. She then continued on her way until she came to the prison of Trigon himself, who despite being imprisoned, had grown greatly in power. She battled her way to the doors of his prison and entered to battle the powerful demon. Upon entering the chamber, she found that Circe was revitalizing Trigon and then Wonder Woman intervened which led to Trigon and Circe engaging both Janice and Wonder Woman in combat. Once Circe was defeated, Trigon was next and Janice reactivated the barrier keeping him in his hellish prison. Wonder Woman thanked Janice for her heroics and returned home to shower and rest, as well as fix up her cape as it was damaged from battle. She knew however the Strikes would answer for their crimes.